Seperate Parts
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Ceres,whom feals guilty, revives those was responsible for killing.But, after that incident,Ceres's two rivals,Maiko&Keiteki,come take Ceres's mana once again.Thus,both rivals take over Aya and her daughter Cerese(aging quickly).Will Ceres kill them?


**Prinsu:** What a nice...long vacation off fanfiction I had..lol ...anyhow, during this "vacation"   
I was working on many thingz.....like my new website, and studying...and also during that time....i kinda fell in adorement with Ayashi no Ceres, and this is my contribute.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I won't get mad. I don't own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters.just the one i made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Arrival**  
  
"What should we call her?" Toya says, standing in amazement of the new baby.  
  
"I should name her?" Aya says in disbelief.  
  
"Of course, you're the one who went through trouble with a pregnant body and still continued fighting, as well as saving our new girl from suffering the same fate."  
  
"Okay then, I'll name her "Cerese". What do you think?"  
  
"It's great, but why?"  
  
"If it weren't for Ceres, I would've never met you, and our new girl would've never been born. True, I faced through a lot of trouble, but I met many new people and made new friends. Now, I might even consider missing her. I guess I'm just too used to having her within me."  
-----------------------------------------------  
**Ceres POV:  
**  
Now I can ask myself this, what is the meaning of life? I came over to Earth and recovered my mana. Now what? I should be living happily now, but why am I not?   
  
flashback  
  
"Meeting you guys made me trust the human heart once again..."  
  
end flashback  
  
That could be why...I miss the others, and they probably aren't satisfied either. Chidori, Aki, Shuro, and Aya's whole family all died because of me, and the disaster I brought upon Aya. I know they all miss eachother, the last thing I wish is for "all of them" to be happy.  
  
Thus, I'll grant this one last wish.......  
--------------------------------------------------  
**Narrator POV:  
**  
Aya and Toya, deciding to take their new child Ceres to visit the Aogoris.   
  
"It's been a while since I've seen them," Aya pointed out.  
  
(a few minutes later, they arrive at the Aogoris)  
  
"Aya,Toya, how nice to see you. Congratulations!" Suzumi greeted them pleasantly, " So this is your new child? What's her name?"  
  
"Cerese," Aya responded, " I thought it'd suit her."  
  
Suzumi giggled. "Come in, I'm sure Yuhi will be glad to see you all."  
  
Yuhi walks in, suprised to see Aya.   
  
"Um, hi. Congratulations." was all he said.  
  
"Aren't you happy for me? At least be a little cheerful to see me! I came here at my own will, to see this? I know Chidori and the others aren't here, and you might be jealous, but please, just stay happy." Aya retorted.  
  
"Oh...yeah, sure." Yuhi said again.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get it!!!!!!!" Suzumi says.  
  
Suzumi quickly rushes to the door, and opens it, to see the most unlikely person, Ceres.  
  
"Ceres?" she said a bit too loudly.  
  
Aya was startled when she heard this, and rushed to the door. The same amazement shook her, and she stood there.  
  
"Ceres? I-I didn't expect you. Why are you here?" Aya asked.  
  
"I came here, because I felt something was left undone. And so, I restored the lives of the ones who passed away at my responsibility." Ceres said.   
  
She then held out her hand and used her strength to bring back, Chidori, and the others. The dead awakened. To everyones surprise, she suceeded.  
  
"Um...thank you....Ceres."  
  
"It's really no big deal, it's the lesat I can do. Oh, and Aya, congratulations. What did you name your baby?"  
  
"Um, after you....I named her Cerese, it just kinda fit her."  
  
Ceres giggled a little, and then said, "I might just be back, thank you for letting me stay on this earth for a while, and one last thing, please, be careful."  
  
And with that, Ceres took her lead, and left. The others, were left dumbfounded, not getting a word she said.   
  
'Be careful? Of what?' is what all thought, but they will never guess that something has shaken   
their world again, and sometimes, even power can't save them all......  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Prinsu:** So.. what do ya think??? I think it's going too fast, maybe not, but I'll try to continue this some other time....  
  
Cya y'all later! 


End file.
